


May we meet again

by warlockinatardis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sad with a Happy Ending, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockinatardis/pseuds/warlockinatardis
Summary: “You’ve been gone a while. Everything alright?” Echo asked. Bellamy headed to stand by her side where she was sitting on a chair next to Murphy’s bed. She took his hand and gave it a brief squeeze. Bellamy managed to smile at her.Or the one where Bellamy tells the others the news about Monty and Harper and they have a funeral.





	May we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me coping with the fact that Monty and Harper died at the end of s5. I wanted to write a the rest of the space squad finding about their deaths and somehow it turned to this. It wasn't supposed to be this long. So, have fun I guess.

Bellamy had insisted that he would be the one to tell the others about Monty and Harper. Clarke had offered to be there too, but Bellamy felt like he should be the one to do it. They should handle this as a family and frankly Clarke wasn’t part of it. Bellamy wasn’t quite ready to forgive her yet for not only abandoning him on the death arena, but also for endangering his family in an effort to protect Madi, who hadn’t wanted to be protected. Bellamy reached his destination sooner than he’d liked. He could see the others from the door to Medical. They had all headed straight there with Murphy and Bellamy was the only one who’d left soon after that to clear his head, he just hadn’t been ready to face them. In his absence Medical had filled up with all of the others who’d been injured during the war. There was a constant buzzing as Jackson, Niylah and Abby checked on their patients and visitors came and went. 

“Are you sure you don’t want my help?” Clarke asked from behind him. Bellamy jumped slightly, he hadn’t heard her coming up. He shook his head and took a deep breath before walking in Clarke following him. He was greeted by smiles as he stopped by Murphy’s bed. Clarke gave him an encouraging smile and went to meet her mother. Murphy himself looked a lot better now that he’d had time to rest than he had an hour ago. Bellamy was suddenly reminded how close they’d come to losing Murphy as well. He wasn’t sure if he could cope if they’d lost Murphy too.

“You’ve been gone a while. Everything alright?” Echo asked. Bellamy headed to stand by her side where she was sitting on a chair next to Murphy’s bed. She took his hand and gave it a brief squeeze. Bellamy managed to smile at her.

“Yeah, where’s Monty? I guess I should thank him for saving my life”, Murphy said and winced as he changed positions. Emori grabbed his hand and Murphy smiled at her. It had been a while since those two had been on good terms. Bellamy was glad that they’d managed to sort things out.

“Maybe he and Harper went to set up another algae farm”, Raven suggested with a laugh. Emori laughed too and nudged Raven with her foot that Raven was quick to grab and tickle her. Emori shrieked with laughter and tried her best to get away from Raven without hurting Murphy in the process. 

“Bellamy what’s wrong? Where are they?” Echo asked worry clear on her face. The others quieted and waited for Bellamy. He didn’t want to do this, but he had to. They deserved to find it out from him. He needed to do this even if it would make them sad. Bellamy took a deep breath and could feel tears prickling in his eyes.

“Monty and Harper they… they never went to cryo-sleep. They wanted to live their life instead and wait for us to wake up”. Bellamy started. He had to stop to breathe. How could he tell them? To ruin their fun?

“So they’re ten years older, so what? Just tell them to come in”, Murphy said and glanced at the door like he could find Monty and Harper standing there, just waiting to be called inside. Bellamy wished it was so. He shook his head. He could see the truth slowly dawning on their faces.

“Bellamy?” Raven asked and she sounded close to crying. Murphy was shaking his head in denial before Bellamy even said anything.

“We weren’t asleep for ten years. It has been 125 years. They’re gone”, Bellamy’s voice broke on the last word. Emori leaned into Murphy, who was looking stonily at the door, like he was still waiting for them to appear. Echo had moved from her spot and was now hugging Raven. They were both crying. 

“I’m sorry”, Bellamy whispered. He reached out to hold Echo’s hand and was enveloped in a hug instead with Raven in the middle. Emori joined their hug pulling Murphy with her. Bellamy heard Murphy groan in pain, but he still leaned forward to hug them all. For a while all they did was cry into each other’s shoulders. The buzzle of Medical faded into the background, it was just the five of them, but it should have been seven. 

They broke the hug and returned to their spots around or in the bed. Bellamy sat on the side of the bed. He looked at his family, small, broken and grieving. And they were still here and alive. Still fighting. They’d get through this together, like they’d done for six years. They owed it to Monty and Harper. Bellamy knew that they would be okay, somehow..

“They have a son. Jordan. He’s 26 years old. He looks exactly like them”, Bellamy said quietly breaking the silence they’d fallen into. 

“Jordan?” Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. She wiped tears from her eyes. Emori reached to take her hand and Raven smiled at her thankfully.

“Jordan Jasper Green”, Bellamy said. Raven smiled and Murphy muttered something Bellamy couldn’t hear. After that revelation he got bombarded with questions about everything they’d missed. So Bellamy told them how Clarke and him had been awoken first by Jordan, who’d gotten his instructions from Monty and Harper. How they’d watched a video Monty and Harper had left. He told them about Earth and about the new planet they were supposed to live in. Nobody said anything while he talked.

“Can we see the video?” Emori looked at him expectantly. Bellamy nodded.

“Yeah it’s in the command center”

“Then what are we waiting for, let’s go!” Murphy said and started to get up from the bed. Emori and Echo jumped up to help him. Bellamy and Raven stood back watching and waiting. That’s when Clarke showed up frowning at Murphy.

“You need to get back to bed. You were shot, Murphy, you can’t just leave. You need to rest”, Clarke moved forward to make Murphy go back to bed, but Murphy wasn’t having it. Even though he could barely stand straight without help he still got into her personal space with Echo and Emori standing right behind him.

“Screw you Clarke. You can’t keep me here”, Murphy spat and made to dodge Clarke. She stepped in front of him again, but turned to face Bellamy instead. “Bellamy”, she pleaded. Bellamy shook his head.

“I’ll bring him back later”, was all he said before slinging Murphy’s good arm over his shoulder. He supported Murphy out of Medical with the others following them. Together they headed to the command center. 

\---

They hadn’t had time to organize a funeral for Monty and Harper whilst they were on board the Eligius ship, they’d been too busy figuring out everything else. So now that they’d gotten down to this new planet and set up camp next to a forest, it seemed like now was the best time to do so. Jordan agreed and together they figured out what they wanted to do. With Jordan helping them, they organized everything. Since they didn’t have any bodies to be buried or burned, they’d decided to carve their names on a huge tree at the edge of their camp. It felt fitting somehow. So one night about a week after they’d landed they, and everyone else who wanted to pay their respects, gathered around the tree. Lot of people showed up. Some had known Monty and Harper back on the Ark, some had gotten to know them on the Ground. Most people left flowers or candles around the tree. Some people just showed up and stood at the back. People started to head back towards the Camp, but the Five of them and Jordan stayed back. Echo walked over to the tree and put the bouquet of flowers down on the ground.

“Yu gonplei ste odon”, she whispered. They repeated the phrase quietly. Jordan too, which surprised Bellamy. 

“May we meet again”, Murphy whispered. This too was followed by the others repeating the phrase. Jordan walked over to the tree and put something down, but Bellamy couldn’t see what it was. When Jordan walked back to them, Bellamy could see that he was crying, even though he was trying to hide it. Echo noticed too and pulled him into a hug. Raven and Emori quickly followed. Bellamy pulled Murphy with him and they stood by the tree hugging and crying comforting each other.  
When they got back to Camp, people had gathered around the small fires to drink moonshine and remember Monty and Harper. They sat further apart from everyone else. Raven and Murphy went to get them moonshine. When they got back Emori raised her mug and said, “Monty and Harper”. Bellamy repeated the words and took a sip from his moonshine. It didn’t taste as good as Monty’s did, but it wasn’t horrible either.

“I didn’t know you knew trigedasleng”, Emori said to Jordan. Jordan shrugged.

“Mom and Dad taught me some”, Jordan said blushing, “They thought it might be useful after you all woke from cryo-sleep”. Bellamy reached out and squeezed his shoulder. Even though Jordan wasn’t that much younger than they were, he still somehow looked a lot younger. Maybe it was because all of them had to grow up so quickly when they were sent down to Earth. Jordan hadn’t had to do that. He’d had a happy childhood away from the dangers of Earth. Away from wars and the world ending. Bellamy could only hope that after everything, Jordan wouldn’t have to find out what war was like.

“They were right”, Raven said.

“Sounds like them”, Murphy muttered and drank moonshine. He was staring at the fire. He’d been quiet ever since they’d watched the video. This time though they hadn’t let him push them all away, he’d tried though. They’d had a huge argument about it just a few days ago, but it seemed like he’d finally realized that they were a family.

“What else did they teach you?” Raven asked.. Jordan fidgeted with his hands.

“Dad taught me some engineering. But mostly they both taught me how to grow algae in space. And I got a lot of tips on farming on the ground as well”, Jordan told with a shrug, “I guess I’ll get to actually use those farming tips. Well if they even work on this planet”

“Monty and his algae”, Emori laughed, “Do you guys remember that time he tried to make something else from the algae expect greenish mush?”

“Oh you mean the grey blocks that you couldn’t eat without breaking your teeth?” Emori nodded and they all laughed. “They did make good weapons in training”, Echo mused. Bellamy remembered that. He still could feel the bruises from those blocks. 

Raven pushed her trying to look stern and failing miserably, “They were even better used for maintenance, but someone kept stealing them from me. Why did you think I made the Rule Board in the first place?” They all laughed.

“We had one of those too. Rule boards I mean”, Jordan said. Bellamy couldn’t help it as he burst out laughing again. The others joined in too. That Rule Board that they’d had, had started as Raven trying to stop them (namely Emori) taking her stuff. Somewhere along the way it had become their list of rules that everyone had to follow. It had made life easier on the Ring. They should have brought it with them, Bellamy thought, but it was long gone now. Maybe they could make another one just for old times sake.

“What about the time Harper locked us all up in Earth Monitoring, remember that?” Echo asked. She was leaning on Bellamy and he could feel her laughing at everyone’s faces. Murphy looked slightly horrified, though there was a hint of a smile on his face. Raven was rolling her eyes as she refilled her mug of moonshine.

“Oh god that was horrible!” Murphy groaned.

“No it wasn't. It wasn’t so bad towards the end”, Emori said. Bellamy reached out to poke her. Emori tried to dodge him, but ended up only spilling her moonshine. She gave him a deathly stare that quickly melted into a laugh.

“I’m pretty sure you were the one who complained most, Emori”, Emori looked slightly sheepish, but soon joined the others in laughing. Jordan was looking confused.

“Why did mom lock you all up?” He asked looking at Bellamy and Echo. Bellamy turned to look at Echo, “You brought it up, you can tell the kid the story”. Bellamy leaned down to kiss her before she turned back to Jordan. Bellamy leaned back and hugged Echo closer. Murphy was leaning on Emori and Raven had her head pillowed on Murphy’s legs. 

“This is kind of a long story, so I suggest you get comfortable”, Raven told Jordan who laid down on the ground looking at Echo expectantly. 

“So Harper had this great idea…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment, kudos, anything.   
> Also the rule board is a reference to a fic called Rules, that was written after s4!


End file.
